1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation and, particularly, to a fastener attached to a heat sink, and a heat sink assembly including such a heat sink and a fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in thermal contact with a heat generating electronic device such a central processing unit (CPU), and transfers heat through conduction away from the heat generating electronic device to prevent overheating of the heat generating device.
Conventionally, a linear clip is used to secure a heat sink to a heat generating device by fastening the clip to a printed circuit board on which the heat generating device is mounted. The linear clip, which is integrally made from a resilient metal wire, generally includes an elongated pressing portion and a pair of locking arms extending from opposite ends of the elongated pressing portion in opposite directions to thereby form a Z-shaped configuration. When attached, the elongated pressing portion of the clip abuts a base of the heat sink toward the heat generating device, and the locking arms resiliently engage clasps provided on the printed circuit board to thereby secure the heat sink to the heat generating device.
In operation, due to its resilient linear structure, the clip often only provides a very limited contact area for a user to apply force to the clip. Increased force must thus be applied on the clip to firmly secure the clip to the printed circuit board. However, the stronger force may damage the heat generating device.
What is needed, therefore, is a fastener easily attached to and detached from a heat sink, and a heat sink assembly including such a heat sink and a fastener, thereby overcoming the described limitations.